Cbbc rebrand ids
* Alien - A farmers field is shown, with an alien spaceship hovering above and a scarecrow standing in the fields. The scarecrow turns around to reveal an alien in its place, and the shot pans out to the field with 'Children's' inscribed in it, and the BBC logo on the spaceship. * Bee - A bumble bee encounters a venus fly trap, which it then swallows, before turning into the black and yellow BBC logo and the 'Children's' letters falling from above. * Boy - Letters from the 'Children's' jump out from his face in various orders, and when the boy opens his mouth, the 'Children's' can be seen on his uvula, dangling from the roof of his mouth, with the BBC logo on his tongue. * Christmas Rooftop - on a winter's night (with the flashing grey 'Children's' logo in the dark). Father Christmas twists a few times in a chimney (with the 'Children's' logo on the sack next to the chimney.) and brings up high into the sky, the reindeer stands in the chimney a few seconds and then Father Christmas crashes back into the chimney and the BBC logo appears on the grey paving slabs on the roof after the snow slides off the roof and the reindeer has a couple of giggles on the rooftop. * Christmas Tumble- Father Christmas strolls along in the snow and then brings out of sight when letters of the 'Children's' logo (and a couple of presents) fly in all directions, then Father Christmas gasps when he sees the 'Children's' logo electrocuting on the reindeer's antlers while the reindeer hold the BBC logo between his teeth. * Cow - Four cows are seen standing on small balls of grass, the last of which blows a bubble, containing the 'Children's' logo, with the BBC logo contained in three flowers. * Egyptian - In Egypt, a mummy walks past where the lizard sits on the coffin, a lid opens and bandage comes undone one by one the letters of the 'Children's' inside and a lizard dances an Egyptian dance. * Frankenstein - a sad monster looks out of the window, Thunder rumbles and lightning crackles as the machine contains the 'Children's' logo, The monster cheers himself up by pulling every lever of the machine whilst electrocuting himself. * Jazz - The Children's BBC logo is seen split vertically, and stretched directions, against a plain blue background and a jazzy version of the soundtrack. * Mechanical Dogs - Metal, mechanical dogs bark at letters of the 'Children's' raised on metal stilts above them, which come together to form the logo. The BBC logo is on one of the dogs. * Noddy - On the same brightly coloured background of yellows, blues, reds, pinks, blacks and greens from the main Children's BBC ident of 1994-1997, Noddy (from the Noddy's Toyland Adventures TV series) walks into view with the BBC logo on a piece of card in his hands under the "Children's" logo. He stops and smiles at the camera for a quick second, then finally walks a quick pace to stop in the middle of the screen to wave at the camera. before finally taking a bow. * Oakie Doke - An ident featuring the titular character of the children's TV series Oakie Doke. * Otis the Aardvark Paint - A cartoon version of Children's BBC puppet Otis the Aardvark paints a picture and the logo is in the middle of the painting. * Otis the Aardvark Toffee - A cartoon version of Children's BBC puppet Otis the Aardvark eats toffees out of a tin and gets his nose caught in the tin. The logo is on the bottom of the tin. * Pig - A live piglet roams around an area with numerous 'Children's' imposed on the floor, and just as many BBC logos imposed on the back wall. Various shots of the pig end with the Children's BBC logo on the pig's rear. * Pingu - A 2D version of Pingu finishes building a snow park with a snowman in the middle (and the striped Children's letters on the top of the banderole with some snow at the top). The snowman gasps, then sneezes. Pingu comes out of the D and looks up at the sky giggling. A 3-D grey-and-black BBC logo falls from above. * Princess & Frog - A princess kisses a frog, turning her into a variety of objects including a cow and a pair of pants, before becoming a frog. Another kiss turns both into the Children's BBC logo before the changes continue. * Sculptor - A man in a toga sculpts a block of stone with the BBC logo carved into it. However he hits too hard, resulting in the stone crumbling away to reveal the 'Children's'. The man then himself crumbles into a delighted child. * Singing Duck and Fish - Two friends, duck and fish sing a short jingle about Children's BBC, while the other holds up the words. The Children's BBC logo appears on the back wall. * Space - A spaceship flies round planets, before crashing into a moon, leaving the Children's BBC logo to circle to wreckage. * Surfboard - A man surfs on a board, before falling off, sending a large wave into shore, which washes up the Children's BBC logo. * Teen's Bedroom - A teenager struggles out of a messy bedroom into the hall. While he is gone, the numerous letters of the logo, the BBC logo, and the logo of the channel it is on all appear in different locations around the room. The same is repeated when he staggers back in, but with the BBC1 1991-1997 "1" and the BBC2 1991-2001 "2". * Underwater - A diver appears inside a fishbowl, only to reveal the bowl is underwater, inhabited by an Elvis fish. * William's Wish Wellingtons - An ident featuring William from the children's TV series William's Wish Wellingtons. Category:Orphaned pages